


Leading Me Back To You

by SpiderButler



Series: Leading Me Back To You [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Explicit Language, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderButler/pseuds/SpiderButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rebellion is less of an army and more of a family. They’ll be fine without him. She’ll be fine without him.</p><p>The five times Killian almost leaves, and Emma Swan brings him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leading Me Back To You

Killian Jones is not a quitter. _He’s not._ However, he is, by blood and by experience, a pirate, and pirates only look out for themselves. At least, that’s Killian’s reasoning when he decides that he’s leaving for good. The Rebellion has become tiresome and he misses his freedom. He pushes himself up off his bed and exits his room quickly, navigating easily through the maze of halls lined with the doors (behind each lies a bedroom similar to his own). He steps into the elevator, at the point where all the halls meet, and it takes him up two floors, opening into the lighter, larger corridor. The buzz of voices surrounds him as he steps out, people crossing between the rooms, carrying files and boxes and papers. He spots his target through the large glass door, which closes off the room at the very end of the corridor and heads towards it. 

Emma Swan is sat in one of the big chairs that line the conference table, leaning back into it, looking more relaxed than usual. _Good_ , he thinks. _His decision is probably better digested like that._ As he walks towards the door, more of the room comes into his view and he sees August Booth and Neal Cassidy, two of Emma’s most trusted advisors, are also in the room. Neal appears to be recounting some amusing event, as he gestures openly and Emma and August laugh. Once upon a time, Killian had felt very fondly for Emma (he still does if he’s completely honest with himself, which is usually when he’s ingested a little too much rum), but one look at Emma and Neal and he had backed off. Everyone knew how the man felt for the Commander, apart from the Commander herself (but Killian thinks she wouldn’t know love if it hit her in the face) and it was always assumed that if she were to marry anyone, it would be Neal Cassidy. The two are close friends, have been since they were young. Killian has reached the door by now, and lifts his hand to knock but Emma sees him through the glass first, and gestures for him to come in. It reminds him of their first meeting, his first day in the Rebellion. 

 _Killian stands behind the dark haired woman as she raps her knuckles against the door. She must receive a signal of some sort, because she pushes the door open and Killian follows her into the room, the two men behind him on his heels._

_“The pirate, Commander. Says he wishes to speak to you.” The woman gestures uninterestedly towards Killian._

_“So I’ve heard.” A blonde woman stands from her seat at the head of the table. She wears a similar uniform to the rest of the people sitting around the table, and that of the woman and the two guards who had brought him here, guns pointed at his back the entire time. “Thank you, Captain Mills. Hood, Scarlett, you may stand down.”_

_She circles the table, coming to stand in front of him, her arms crossed. Killian takes in her face, the sharp cheekbones, and the fire in her eyes. She’s gorgeous, and Killian wonders if she can really be the Commander of a rebellion against their corrupt ‘rulers’. “So, this is the infamous Captain Hook.”_

_“At your service, Princess.” Killian bows deeply, a smirk on his lips. When his eyes return to the woman’s face, she doesn’t look amused at the name, one eyebrow raised._

_“My name is Emma Swan. I’ve been told you wish to join us.” She gestures to the people around her, who watch him with differing expressions. All except one, a man with light brown hair, which stands upright, a short beard covering his jaw. He instead watches the woman in front of Killian with eyes like a hawk, as if watching for any potential threats._

_“That is true.” Killian nods, looking the woman in the eye. She doesn’t back down from the challenge, instead stepping closer, looking him over. Killian’s used to being checked out, but she looks at him as if he’s a kitchen appliance she’s considering buying. It’s unsettling._

_“Alright. Is there any reason for this change of heart?” Killian’s thoughts flick to Liam’s letter for a moment, before he plasters the smirk back on his face._

_“Who said it was a change of heart?”_

_“You’re a pirate.” One of the men at the table speaks. “You wouldn’t be here if there wasn’t something in it for you.” He also seems to be carefully protective of the woman in front of Killian, his blue eyes narrowed, and Killian notices that there are actually a number of people watching over the Commander, four men and a woman being the most obvious_ (he’ll later know them as David, Neal, Graham, August and Snow) _._

 _“Nolan makes a very solid point pirate. Your kind don’t normally offer their services to ‘the greater good’.”_

_“Let’s just say that I’ve been thoroughly convinced by an advocate of yours.”_

Liam’s letter still sits in a drawer in his room, the words branded into his brain. 

 _Don’t let them manipulate you like they did me, brother. Join the fight, Killian. Join the fight and win._

It’s this memory that causes Killian to hesitate before he steps into the room. But he steps in nonetheless. _I’m sorry brother_ , he thinks _. I tried._

“Everything alright, Killian?” Emma raises an eyebrow, easily reading the indecision on his face, as usual. “You seem… vexed.” 

Killian smiles at the word, something that had made its way from his vocabulary into hers. 

“I’m fine.” He schools his face into a more relaxed expression, but Emma looks unconvinced. He’s about to inform her of his choice, but he’s cut off by Neal. 

“Are you up for a scouting mission with David, Jefferson and Leroy tonight? We’ve got wind that some strange looking machinery is being brought into the city and straight to the Governor’s palace.” 

“I’m not sure that would be a wise grouping,” Killian can’t help but laugh a little. “David and I may be a good team, but Leroy’s prone to extreme complaining, and Jefferson can get a little stroppy when he’s in the dwarf’s company for too long.” 

Emma seems amused by his description of the short man, a smile playing on her lips. “That’s true. However, those two are the best we can spare at the moment.” 

“Will you be able to leave tonight?” August asks, ready to make a note on a clipboard. “If not I’ll have to see if Robin can leave Roland with Regina tonight, and we all know how much he hates leaving his son, even with her.” 

“Actually, speaking of leaving-“ Killian begins, but his voice is drowned out easily as Emma speaks. 

“Regina’s with me and Belle tonight. She thinks she’s found a lead into creating the robot.” 

“Project Lacey is still on? I thought she gave up on that after the prototype turned out to be psychotic?” Neal raises his eyebrows. 

“She says she’s got some way to make it a little more friendly this time round.” Emma shrugs. 

“Er,” Killian clears his throat, trying to make his voice a little stronger. “About tonight-“ 

He’s cut off again when the room shakes around them. 

“ _Shit._ ” Emma mutters. 

There’s a cry of “Gas bomb!” from the hallway outside and the four of them spring into action, pulling their shirts up over their mouths and noses, and pushing out of the room. They join the stream of people rushing down the stairs to the bunkers. Killian catches sight of Emma’s younger brother Henry joining the group and David and his wife Mary Margaret, or Snow to her friends, are behind him. She shoots him a maternal smile, both reassuring and tired, and Killian smiles back for a fraction of a second before he has to turn back to prevent himself falling and being trampled. 

- 

The bunkers are dark and crowded and quiet. The attack has been going on for about an hour and a half Killian guesses and it's times like this that he sees what’s behind the Rebellion. When he first arrived it was harsh and military; everyone referred to each other by their last names and uniforms were worn with the upmost formality. When he had been there for longer, and people had begun to trust the pirate captain, the act relaxed. The Rebellion is less of an army and more of a family. It’s most apparent now, when the Swan siblings are spread out enough to be able to keep a watchful eye over their followers, but never enough for them to loose sight of each other. David sits across the room with his wife, who’s telling some sort of fairytale (he hears the names Leia and Charles occasionally) to the children, and some of the adults who have gathered around to listen as well. Emma is sat next to him on one of the beds, their backs against the wall and their legs sprawled lazily across the mattress. Neal is on her other side, and they occasionally share a conversation, but mainly sit in silence. Henry is about ten feet away, bent over a book with Belle, as they seem to be studying something. His eyes occasionally flick up to check on his brother and sister and then back down to the book in front of him. 

The Swan siblings all go by different last names for protection. Emma told him once on a quiet night when they’d both let their guard down (and a small amount of rum had been consumed). Killian had explained why he’d gone by the name Hook- he didn’t want to bring his past with him, didn’t want to think about how disappointed his brother would have been in his selfishness- and Emma explained that she’d insisted her brothers cover their connection to her in order to protect themselves. After all, she’d said, if you couldn’t have the leader, wouldn’t you go for the next best thing? Therefore, for all intensive purposes, David used the name Nolan, and Henry used the name Author. 

Killian’s eyes sweep over the room. An old woman (he only knows her by the name ‘Granny’) and her granddaughter Ruby are handing out food to the people crowded into the bunker. It’s big, but the Rebels are bigger, and fitting them all in is uncomfortable, the amount of beds available barely enough for half the people. Regina sits with Robin and Ursula (who’s only recently forgiven him for robbing her a few years ago when he had been desperate- he doesn’t make a habit of robbing innocent people, no matter what the wanted posters say) and a pair Killian doesn’t know well- a blonde woman he thinks is called Mal and her daughter Lily. Regina’s playing with two pieces of flint, rubbing them until sparks fly, stopping just before she starts a fire in her own hand. Ursula draws pictures on a small notepad with a little flask of ink. Graham, August, Lancelot and a couple of Emma’s other advisers are sat around a map of some sort, pointing at it occasionally. 

Killian looks at the faces of the people sat on the floor, wrapped in blankets from the beds, or crowded onto the small mattresses as they talk in hushed whispers. The faces are tired, sad and full of weariness. 

Emma nudges him from her seat next to him and he turns his head to look at her. She looks resigned and exhausted, a drained look in her eyes that she rarely allows to show. “You wanted to talk about leaving tonight?” 

 _Not tonight_ , he thinks. _Not tonight._  

“Just wondering what time you wanted us off to the Capital.” 

Emma smiles and he thinks there’s a little bit of gratefulness in it.

 

* * *

  

It’s a few weeks later when Killian decides it’s safe to say his final goodbyes. They’ll be fine without him. _She’_ ll be fine without him. He takes the elevator up again and when the doors open he’s greeted by the sight of Emma, eyes wild and darting around, David next to her, one hand on her shoulder and the other clenched into a fist at his side. Snow is on his other side and when her eyes meet his he sees pure fear. Emma sees him next and her eyes make her sister-in-law’s look mildly concerned. He makes his way through the people rushing around them, shouting to each other. 

“Killian,” she says as soon as he’s in earshot. Her words are fast and her voice uneven. “Please tell me that you have Henry curled up in your room with a book.” 

“I’m afraid not.” Killian frowns. “Why? What’s happened?” 

“A group of young men arrived here about an hour ago. They called themselves ‘the Lost Boys’, said they were friends of yours, and that you’d told them of our ‘hospitality’. They said they wanted to join us.” David says, voice rough through gritted teeth. “They disappeared in one of our cars about fifteen minutes ago, and they took Henry with them.”

“The Lost Boys?” Hook asks, dread making its way into his voice. 

Emma grabs his jacket, pulling her to him so she can look directly into his eyes. “ _What do you know?_ ” 

“They were telling the truth when they said they knew me, but we’re far from friends. I guess you could call them pirates as well, but they’re nothing like me. Their only love is money and they will do anything to get it. If that includes kidnapping the Commander of the Rebellion’s brother, then that’s what they’ll do.” 

“They’re going to sell Henry to the Capital.” Emma says, her eyes wide with realization and terror. In a second she’s moving, David right next to her and Killian follows. She barks orders to the people around her and Ruby, Neal and Mulan are beside them almost instantly. The latter rarely speaks to him, but Killian knows she’s a deadly fighter and realizes immediately that Emma will be showing no mercy to the Lost Boys. He gets in the car with them without even thinking, and they’re already moving before he’s shut the door behind him. 

The conversation in the car is sharp, Emma and David repeating what they know in barely complete sentences and Neal, Mulan and Ruby speaking in equally stunted questions and suggestions. After a while the car descends into silence, only the sound of the road thundering beneath them, dirt flying as they speed along in pursuit. 

Ruby spots the car before anyone else, her wolf-like senses never failing. David presses down on the acceleration, and they close in on the vehicle. The other car speeds up in response, and Emma grabs the wheel, over-taking the vehicle, and swerving to a stop in front of it. The car screeches on the breaks, stopping inches from hitting them. Emma and David are out of their seats in seconds and Emma has a gun pointed at the driver, a tall blonde man (maybe even a boy), with a slim face and feathers in his hair. He smirks in a relaxed manner, but steps out of the car anyway. 

“Ah, the ‘Savior’,” He smiles mockingly. “An honor to meet you.” He bows and Emma’s teeth clench harder. Killian sees both her and David’s hands twitch on the trigger. One wrong move and he has no doubt either of them will shoot. 

“You know me, but I’m yet to learn your name, Lost Boy.” She speaks the name like it's dirt in her mouth, and the boy seems to prickle at that, but he hides it well. 

“Felix.” He smiles. Whilst this exchange has been happening, Neal, Mulan and Ruby have exited the car and surrounded the stolen vehicle, guns at the ready. Killian’s is still in its place at his hip, but his hand is ready to grab it at a moments notice. 

“Well, Felix,” David speaks now. “I believe you have something that belongs to us.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.” There’s a more sinister note to Felix’s voice and Killian begins to worry. They couldn’t have sold Henry already, could they? 

“Then you won’t mind if we take a look in your car would you?” Emma’s voice is almost eerily calm, a direct contrast to her rigid posture. 

David and the others have closed in on the windows of the car, guns pressed to the glass, ready to shoot at any sign of movement. Emma’s eyes flick to Killian, her gun still trained on Felix’s face. “Hook?” 

Killian nods, and he walks around to the back of the car. He hits the lock with the back of his gun and it pops open. Henry lies curled up and seemingly unconscious. He has a few bruises, but Killian notices the purple of his knuckles and resists a smile. He’s a Swan alright- if you’re going to go down, better go down fighting. He shakes the boy’s shoulder and the brown eyes slowly open, blinking against the light. 

“Come on, lad, let’s get you home.” He helps Henry out of the car and walks him to their vehicle. Henry’s at the door when Killian catches movement out the corner of his eye. He turns around just in time to see Felix aim a gun in Henry’s direction. There’s a bang before Felix is even able to get a good aim and he’s on the floor clutching his arm, blood blossoming through his shirt. 

Emma kneels next to him, grabbing his gun and chucking it away from him. Neal collects it and slides it into the holster on his hip, his own still trained on the car. 

“You’re lucky my hand _slipped_ ,” Emma hissed, the threat clear in her voice. _Emma Swan doesn’t miss_. “Otherwise it would have been your head.” 

The rest of the Lost Boys are being pulled out of the car, and Emma makes sure that she gets a good look at their faces, eyes only flicking to meet with Killian’s as he closes the door behind Henry. She seems torn, and Killian guesses she’s tied between getting Henry home safely, and not letting his captors get away. 

“Go,” David says to her. “You and Killian get Henry back.” 

“What about them?” Emma’s eyes flick to the group of barely men in front of them. 

“Me and the other’s will stay with them, and if they try anything, I’ll shoot them in the face.” There’s barely concealed rage in his voice, and Killian realizes he’s just as dangerous as Emma is right now. He forgets sometimes, just how deadly David can be- the eldest Swan is always the voice of reason and logic in meetings and Killian sometimes forgets how fiercely he will protect his family. 

“I’ll call for back up.” Emma agrees, reluctance in her voice. 

She re-holsters her gun, and Killian slides into the passenger seat, Emma climbing in next to him soon after. “You alright, kid?” She looks back at Henry, and he smiles at her. 

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Emma’s lips curl into an almost smile and she reverses quickly, swerving and driving away at top speed. 

Killian grabs the radio from the dashboard. “Base, this is scout car 108. Target acquired.” He speaks and he hears a sigh from the other end. 

“Any casualties?” August’s voice is thick with relief. 

“No, but you should probably send a medic with the back up squad- one of the Lost Boys got trigger happy and Emma… incapacitated him.” 

“I’ll let them know. I’m pretty sure I saw Victor wondering around, and he’ll probably be wanting to check that Ruby’s alright anyway.” 

“Tell him there’s no need to hurry, if you get what I mean.” Emma’s voice is malicious. “The guy can suffer for a little while.” Henry’s hand reaches through the seats to touch her shoulder, and Emma sighs. “Ok, try to make sure he’s not _permanently_ disfigured.” 

August lets out a chuckle and Henry squeezes her shoulder before retracting his arm again. “Got’cha.” 

Killian replaces the radio and leans back in his seat. 

“Killian?” The quiet voice causes him to look over, Emma’s fear and vulnerability collecting itself in that one word. 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you.” 

Killian smiles. He can afford to stay a little while longer. Just to make sure the boy in the backseat is alright.

 

* * *

 

It takes a couple of months for Killian to approach the idea of leaving again. The Rebellion’s headquarters are busy dealing with the Lost Boys and trying to work out what the machinery that’s being delivered to the Governor is. The delivery loads are getting bigger and more frequent, and the scout missions haven’t been able to pick up anything so far. Killian’s in another meeting and he’s internally debating whether it’s better to announce his decision to everyone, or to pull Emma aside after. His eyes flick to the woman at the head of the table. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a bun, and she’s shrugged her uniform jacket off. She’s wearing a black tank top underneath, exposing her defined arms. 

“We need to get closer.” She says, and Killian guesses she’d talking about the delivery trucks going into the Capital. 

“It’s impossible.” Neal says. “They’re tracked all the way to the Capital’s gates. We can’t see anything from the outside, and we can’t get inside without stopping it, which will raise an alert.” 

“Fine,” Emma shrugs. “Then we get into the Capital and get inside one there.” 

“Emma-” 

“It’s too dangerous-” 

“That’s insane-” 

Emma holds up her hand against the protests of the people around her. 

“We all know there’s no other way. We can’t risk not knowing anymore, the Capital could attack anytime, and wouldn’t it at least be better to know what we’re facing?” There are grumbles and murmurs around the table, and Emma sighs. “Anyone going goes on a completely voluntary basis. I’m not forcing anyone to put their lives at risk. We’ll only need a couple of people anyway-too many will attract too much attention.” 

“Emma, I understand, and I agree, but this is too dangerous. We can’t risk it.” David puts a hand over his sister’s and she deflates. 

“I think Emma’s right- it’s the only way to protect ourselves from whatever’s coming.” Emma smiles gratefully at Graham and he returns it. Killian suddenly wonders if there’s something going on between them. Emma’s far from undesirable and she and Graham are close. The immature coil of jealousy that twists itself in his stomach surprises him. It’s entirely inappropriate and he shakes himself out of it just in time to hear Emma say his name. 

“Killian?” 

He turns to look at her and she raises her eyebrows hopefully. “I agree with your brother. It's too dangerous.” 

She looks betrayed, but Killian holds his ground- he does not like the idea of putting any of his new family in danger. 

“Who would go anyway?” David raises his eyebrows. 

“Me.” Emma states. 

“No!” Killian, David, Snow and Neal all say at once. 

There are a few surprised eyes on him, and Killian realizes that no one else is aware of his feelings for Emma, and so his outburst seems unusual. 

“Your face is everywhere, Swan.” He says, trying to explain his reaction. “If you go, there’s no hope of anyone getting out. One look at you, and every soldier in the Capital will be looking for you.” 

“I don’t care.” Emma says indignantly. “I’m good at staying hidden. They won’t see me.” 

“What about the people with you? Are you really willing to put those people’s lives in danger?” He’s hopeful at the small flicker of doubt in Emma’s eyes. 

“I can’t sit here and let other people risk their lives for me anymore. I’m going. If no one wants to come with me, then that’s fine.” 

There’s a moment of silence, and then David sighs. “Fine. If you won’t change your mind, I’m coming too.” 

“No.” Emma says definitely. “One of us has to be here for Henry at all times.” 

David nods reluctantly. The Swan siblings hate being separated, especially if one is potentially in danger, but Henry takes priority at all times. 

“I’ll go.” Graham speaks again, and Emma aims another smile at him. 

Killian doesn’t know whether it’s his new, ridiculous (is it?) jealousy, or his feelings that drive him to speak, but he raises a hand off the table. “I’ll come.” 

One corner of Emma’s mouth lifts the slightest amount, and Killian gives her a small smile in return. 

Neal raises his hand as well but Emma shoots him down straight away. “No. I need you here with August in the control room.” 

He nods, though Killian can see the protest plain on his face. 

Eventually it’s agreed that Emma, Killian, Graham, Will and Tinkerbell (he had to beg her, but she didn’t really need much persuading) would go to the Capital that night. August, David, Neal and Regina would be in the control room tracking their movement and guiding them as much as possible. 

Killian decides that it can wait until after the mission to tell Emma he’s leaving. If they’re going to get through this, they all have to be focused solely on the task at hand. 

- 

They get into the truck fine, and Emma snaps photos of the machinery, sending it back to headquarters. Killian and Will are the first to jump down and walk straight into a patrol. Killian hides his face and they’re so close to talking their way out of it when Emma walks out, face in full view. Her eyes widen when she sees the soldiers, and she reaches for her gun, but they’re too fast, and one grabs her, forcing her arms behind her back and into cuffs before she can even try to resist. They push her down on her knees and terror shoots trough Killian when one of the guards presses the barrel of his gun to her head. She closes her eyes and Killian can almost see the cogs turning in her head. He knows her thoughts are with her family. The soldier positions his gun at her temple. Killian struggles against the guards’ arms. _She can’t die like this. Not like this._ The voices in his earpiece have gone silent, and he hopes David isn’t watching this, but knows that his eyes are probably glued to his sister’s face on the screen in front of him. _Not like this._ Killian begs again. _Please._

And then Graham saunters out of the truck, dressed in a guard’s uniform. Where he got it from, Killian has no idea, but he thinks he can see a small spatter of blood on his chest. 

“Don’t shoot.” He says. The guard doesn’t retract his gun, but he does pause, turning to look at Graham. 

“Who are you?” 

“New recruit.” Graham shrugs. The guard turns back to Emma, and Graham quickly continues. “I said don’t shoot.” 

“I can have you killed for mutiny.” The guard growls, and Killian watches Graham carefully- he’s the only hope any of them have and at the moment all they have is a simple request for Emma not to die. 

“You could.” Graham saunters closer, posture relaxed, but Killian can see the traces of fear on his face. “However, imagine how angry the Governor will be if you kill the Commander of the Rebellion, right now.” 

“She deserves to die.” The guard growls, but doubt leaks into the sentence. 

“True.” Graham nods, and Emma glares at him. Killian hopes it looks offended to the guards, rather than unimpressed, as Killian knows it is. “However, he’s going to want to… interrogate her, and if, you kill her now, all her secrets die with her.” 

The guard has retracted his gun now and Emma lets out a barely noticeable breath. 

“And I believe she’s not the only fugitive we have in our presence.” Graham makes eye contact for a split second and Killian knows he’s asking permission. Whilst Killian is an outlaw in his own right, it is not widely known that he’s joined the rebellion. Exposing him is dangerous, but Killian will do it if it saves Emma. He nods very slightly at Graham and the other man continues. “We appear to have the infamous Captain Hook in our presence.” He pulls the scarf covering half Killian’s face down, and Killian barely restrains himself from rolling his eyes at the surprised gasps from the guards around him. He’s no rebel leader, but his face is plastered all over town, and they’ve got to be really stupid if they’re fooled by a scarf. 

“I’ll take them to the palace in the truck,” Graham says. “Just lock them in the back and I’ll deliver them straight to the Governor.” 

“So you get all the glory? No way. We’re coming with you," one of the guards holding Killian says, and this time Killian actually does roll his eyes. 

Graham raises an eyebrow. “You’re willing to abandon your duty patrolling the streets of the city? If she’s here,” he gestures to Emma. “ Don’t you think there will be other Rebels on the streets? But, I mean, if you want to be the reason the Rebels manage to infiltrate the city, by all means, be my guest.” 

The guards grumble, but agree, and Killian, Will and Emma are unceremoniously thrown into the back of the truck, the tailgate pulled down behind them. Tink emerges from the shadows and quickly kneels to pick the lock on Emma’s cuffs. A few moments later the truck rumbles to life, and the four are left hoping that it’s Graham sitting in the cab, and not one of the other guards. They sit in silence for a while, in case it isn’t Graham, and Killian slides his hand towards Emma, needing to feel her, to know she’s still there after what had just happened. His hand finds hers, and she laces their fingers together, squeezing briefly. He squeezes back, his heart rate decreasing slightly. 

After a few minutes, the truck stops. Their eyes flick up, darting between each other’s faces. 

“We can’t be back at HQ yet.” Tinkerbell says. 

“They must have taken us to the palace.” Will says, gravely. 

 _This is their end then_ , Killian thinks. 

The tailgate slides up and they all turn to see Graham, alone. Emma lets out a breath of relief. 

“Thank fuck.”

The four of them climb out, and Killian sees they’ve stopped somewhere in the wasteland between the city and headquarters. 

“Never again.” Graham says to Emma, and she just nods.

- 

When they return, there is a large crowd waiting. It appears that word has spread of what happened in the city, and they’re attacked in hugs as soon as they enter. David, Henry and Snow have Emma wrapped up together and Killian decides to let them be alone. He’s about to turn away when a weight hits him in the stomach. He looks down and sees Henry’s arms wrapped around him. He’s not quite as tall as Killian yet, and his head is just below Killian’s chin. Killian wraps his arms around the boy briefly, and when he pulls away, Henry has a smile on his face. “I thought you were going to die.” 

“I’m fine. I was more worried about your sister.” Killian ruffles Henry’s hair affectionately. 

“And thank you, they might not have let you go if you hadn’t let yourself be exposed.” David puts his hand on Killian’s shoulder. He pulls Killian into a brief hug and it’s awkward, neither of them are particularly affectionate outside of their respective family circles, but Killian grins anyway. “Plus, I didn’t really want to see you die.” 

“I don’t know how you would have survived without me.” Killian jokes, playing it off, but he knows that it means a lot coming from David, that it wasn’t easy for the man to say. 

“So,” Graham says, one arm still around Snow, “who wants to discover the mystery inside the truck?”

 

* * *

 

Killian’s been heralded as a hero since that night, but more importantly, he’s a definite part of the family now. David invites him to come drinking with Robin and August one night, and Snow’s motherly tendencies go even further off the scale. The thought of leaving is more of a habit than an actual desire anymore, and he’s reluctant to bring it up. However, he finds himself in a rare situation where he and Emma are alone, and he knows that this is the only chance he’s going to get. He opens his mouth and breathes in when Emma’s radio crackles to life. “Emma you need to come upstairs. _Now_.” 

Something is very, _very_ wrong, Killian can tell from David’s voice, and he and Emma are out of the room and down the hall in seconds. They find David in the control room, shouting orders into a microphone, surrounded by people running around, the room buzzing with urgency. 

“What’s going on?” Emma asks, already sliding into a chair next to him. 

“A supply car ran into some sort of ambush.” He speaks quickly. 

The speaker comes to life and Graham’s voice comes out. “There’s at least twice as many of them as us. Lancelot’s managed to take a couple out, and I don’t know what Leroy’s done- there’s a couple on the floor that aren’t moving, but they keep coming. We need back up now!” 

Emma quickly speaks into the microphone. “We’re assembling a group as we speak. Where are you?” 

“We’re about-” 

There’s a bang from the other end of the radio, and it goes silent. “Graham?” 

There’s no reply, and Emma presses the button again. “Graham? Graham are you there? _Graham_?” Her voice is getting more and more hysterical. 

There’s silence and then the radio crackles back to life. Killian’s filled with relief, but its Leroy’s voice the pours out the speaker. “Emma, we’re on our way. We got them off our tail, and we’re heading back as fast as possible.” 

“Is Graham ok?” Emma’s voice is desperate. 

There’s no reply for a moment and then “We don’t know.” 

- 

The car comes through the gate twenty minutes later, and Emma, Killian, David and a few others are already waiting. The front doors open, and Lancelot and Leroy climb out. They pull the back door open and Leroy pulls out a body, Lancelot helping to carry it. 

“No.” Emma gasps, and runs forward, Killian and David on her heels. 

“He’s alive, but we think he’s been shot.” Lancelot says, as they place him on a waiting stretcher. Dr Whale is already on the scene, and he pulls open Graham’s blood stained shirt. Emma buries her face in Killian’s shoulder, unable to watch, and Killian wraps an arm around her. Graham’s definitely been shot, and Whale’s face is etched with deep lines as he orders the medics around him to take him to the infirmary. They rush off, and Whale lays a careful hand on Emma’s shoulder. 

“I’ll do my best, Emma.” 

She nods, tears falling quickly down her cheeks. Killian tucks her back under his arm and David grabs her hand as they follow Whale inside. They sit in the conference room, others joining them until the room is full. No one speaks. Waiting. Praying. 

- 

It’s a couple of hours later when Whale enters the room again. “He’s ok.” 

The tension in the room deflates, and Emma lets out a deep breath, her exhale shaky. Whale signs for her to come outside, and she rises. Killian follows her, grabbing her hand and squeezing. She shoots him a grateful smile, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. 

He closes the door behind himself, shutting them off from the others, and Whale turns to them. “It’s not going to be pretty. The bullet hit his spine, and we don’t know how it’s going to effect him yet.” 

Emma nods, her posture rigid, but her face is relaxed, and Killian knows she’s ok. “He’ll live though?” 

“It definitely looks like it. You’ve got a thing for picking survivors it seems.” Whale’s eyes flick to Killian for a second, before he turns to walk back down the corridor. “We’ll need to run some tests when he wakes up, but I’ll keep you updated.” He calls. 

Emma leans back against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position. She takes a deep breath, and lets it out noisily, her head falling back against the wall with a dull _thunk_. Her eyes are fixed on the opposite wall as she speaks. “I really thought we were going to lose him.” 

“I know,” Killian slides down next to her. “Me too, lass.” 

She rests her head on his shoulder and they sit in silence for a while, the noise from the other side of the door leaking through. 

He’s so deep in his thoughts that he almost misses the three words that fall from her lips. 

“Please don’t leave."

 

* * *

 

It's three years later that Killian thinks about leaving again. He’s pacing outside the door when it swings open. Emma steps out and smiles when she sees him. 

“Whoa, beware of lurking pirates. What’re you doing?” 

“Just thinking.” His voice is rough to his own ears. 

“Lurking and brooding- that’s a classic combo. I think heroes can do a little bit of bragging and celebrating. Let’s go, we should… buckle some swash…or y’know…” she laughs, but he can’t bring himself to smile. 

“I’m hardly a hero.” Emma’s about to interrupt, but he continues. “You might see me as one, but everyone else in this city sees me as nothing but a pirate on a wanted poster.” 

“You weren’t in control of that, those were lies.” She places a hand on his chest, right over his heart. “Trust me, you have a mark in the hero column.” 

“I hope so.” His voice is barely a whisper, but he smiles at the incredible woman in front of him. 

She rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling and it comes across more fond than anything. “Come on.” 

She leads him through the door, one hand on his shoulder. On the other side, the room is filled with his family. Snow and Ruby stand looking at a painting of the Governor. 

“It’s kind of disgusting, don’t you think? He commissioned a double life size portrait of himself, and framed it in solid gold, and yet the people in the city were starving.” 

“Well, that’s why he’s in a cell in the dungeons of the palace.” 

Killian looks around the room. He sees David wave him over, and detaches himself from Emma, planting a kiss on her cheek, and excusing himself from the conversation. 

“You ready for your speech?” David asks, motioning to the cameras, which line the edge of the room. 

“About that,” Killian sighs. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“What’s not a good idea?” Killian and David turn to see Graham wheeling himself towards them. 

“Me, making a speech. I know Emma wants to highlight ‘the heroes of the war’, but I’m hardly a hero.” 

“Mate,” Graham raises an eyebrow. “All I did was get myself shot, and somehow I’ve made it on the list.” 

“Plus, you’re her boyfriend, so…” Leroy adds in from where he’s been standing close by. 

David rolls his eyes, but his lips curl upwards in amusement, and Killian thinks back to when that comment would have angered him, but he knows it’s good-natured and it warms him now, brings a smile to his face. He looks over to where Emma stands, speaking to one of the cameramen, as they discuss something that has them gesturing and pointing around the room. He catches her eye and winks, and a smile lights up her face, before she turns back to her conversation. She’s dressed in all black; cargo pants, combat boots and a plain tank top. She looks like the war hero she is, rather than the leader of a nation, and it makes him grin. David elbows him. 

“Can you save the lovey-dovey stuff for when I’m not around please.” 

Killian laughs. “Sorry, mate.” 

“What’s he making you apologize for?” Emma joins their conversation, wrapping an arm around Killian’s waist, and he returns the gesture. 

“Your brother doesn’t want to see the ‘lovey-dovey stuff’.” Killian informs her, with a mock serious expression. 

“Ah, well, in that case…” Emma reaches up and wraps her arms around Killian’s neck, pressing her lips against his. As he wraps his arms around her, pulling her ever closer (and David groans and mutters something as he walks away) Killian thinks, _of course he’d never leave. There’s no place he’d rather be._

**Author's Note:**

> There's a follow up fic of sorts, if you want to read it, which shows Emma and Killian finally getting together and the winning of the war


End file.
